The Heart of the Jungle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya goes to a uncle island and is nervous about it's legend; the "monkey man"
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise, who owns Mya, did this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mya was a friend of the sea captain. The same sea captain that would check on Tarzan and Jane on their special island. This was the first time she had ever visited the island because she was deathly afraid of the "monkey man" as they called him. The only reason why she was going right now was because she wanted to gather plants from the legendary island for research.

"Now don't be afraid. He never comes to the ship anyway." The captain chuckled.

"Hope you're right." Mya whispered.

Once they were safely docked, Jane was the only one who came to the boat.

"Good evening captain! I'm glad you're here! These are the new feather pillows and mattresses that I ordered!"

"You're welcome!" He said, now going in the back to get the items. While he was gone, Jane spotted a young teenager looking at her from behind a few barrels.

"Hello there." Jane called, but the girl disappeared. A bit surprised, Jane gently walked over to look behind the barrels but the girl was gone. "Now where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" The captain said, coming back with the items.

"A young girl. I saw her and said hello but she ran away; who was that young one?" Jane asked curiously.

"Her name is Mya. She is very shy and she is a bit scared of this island I'm afraid."

"Oh I see. The legendary monkey man rumors is it?" Jane chuckled.

"Yes, but she is a just a bit nervous that's all."

"Well, I don't want her to be afraid of us," Jane said, now gently looking over the captain's shoulder and smiling at the young teenager.

"Yeah, she's been a bit nervous about the jungle ever since there was rumor of the monkey man."

"How long will you be here?"

"Just for 1 night."

"I see…well, is there any way I can convince her to come ashore with me?"

"Hmmm, not sure about that."

"May I try?" Jane chuckled.

"Of course." Captain laughed.

Jane smiled and looked over the crates, to see the young girl hiding.

"Come now, don't be shy. Come out young one. I won't hurt you." Jane coaxed gently. The young girl continued to back away in the corner. Jane had an idea and backed slowly away. "Captain, I have an idea if you will agree to it."

"Sure."

"Will she need to come ashore for anything?"

"Yes, she said something about gathering plants for research or something."

"Perfect!" Jane smiled. She then paid for her items and had Tantor help her carry the items back to the tree house. Once she returned, she told Tarzan about the new girl on the ship.

"She's afraid huh?" Tarzan said softly.

"Yes, of the island and of us." Jane giggled.

"Well, we can't have that. How long will she be here?"

"The Captain said only one day."

"Does she have a family back home?"

"I'm not sure. He only mentioned that she was here for research." Jane answered.

"Strange…usually when a child has parents they won't be able to go that far away from home without a parent's permission." He said curiously.

"I know, that seemed very strange."

"Well first things first, let's at least talk to her. Where is she?" Tarzan asked eagerly. It had been a while since they had a young one come to the island.

"Down by the docks, but we don't need to scare her right away." Jane said gently.

"Jane you know me. I don't want to scare her, but I want to at least meet her and get her to realize that we're not dangerous."

"I understand honey. But when we do find her, let's go easy on her when we see her."

"Of course. Now let's find her." He smiled, now grabbing a nearby vine. She grabbed one too and swung after her husband.

Down by the docks…

Mya was just gathering her branches and items together when she heard someone swinging down near her. She turned and saw Tarzan and Jane heading her way. She let out a squeak in fear and she turned and ran back towards the cargo ship.

"Oh honey, she sees us!" Jane said concerned, now swinging down to the ground.

"It's ok! We will find her on board!"

"Tarzan, wait! She's very scared!"

"It's alright, we'll find her." Tarzan smiled, now heading up the boardwalk. He was just in time to see her dash behind some crates. "Wait! Do not be afraid!"

Meanwhile, Mya was breathing hard!

"The monkey man! He's alive!" She whispered. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see him looking at her. She belted out a scream and tried to run to the back, but he grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Honey, don't frighten her!" Jane said, now swinging up beside him.

"I just want her to trust us; come on, we will take her back to the treehouse." Tarzan said, now carrying her gently back into the jungle, still gently shushing her and covering her mouth. He had no difficulty capturing the freaked out teen.

Back at the tree…

Once Mya was on her feet she scrambled back onto the tree, like Jane did when she first met Tarzan.

"Come back here; there is nothing to fear," Tarzan chuckled, now following her. She watched him approach her on all fours and passed out. "Oh no!" He said, now quickly going over to her and picking her up. He gently touched her face and she slowly began to stir. He ran a finger gently down her face and under her neck, feeling her jolt a bit. Somewhat surprised, he did it again and heard a slight giggle. Chuckling to himself, he began to gently tickle her neck, making her giggle. Her eyes shot open and she tried to get away from the mischievous man, but he had her in his grasp. After a few more minutes of tickling, Jane walked over and sat near them.

"So you must be Mya. That was you hiding from me the other day wasn't it?" Jane asked, now reaching over and tickling her side, but stopping for her to catch her breath.

"Y-Yes," Mya panted, now looking at both Jane and Tarzan with more curiosity than fear.

"We don't mean you any harm. I'm Tarzan and this is Jane my wife." He smiled.

"Wow! Well, you both aren't as dangerous as I thought." Mya said in surprise.

"Of course not. We would never harm you. To prove it, how about we take you for a tour of the jungle?" Tarzan offered gently.

"Well…I don't know…"

"C'mon, it will be fun." He coaxed gently.

"Well, perhaps I could come for a few minutes." Mya grinned, now standing and smiling.

"Great!" He said, scooping her up bridle style and taking off with the giggling teen in his arms.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Jane giggled, now swinging after the two of them!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had! :) I just had to do a Tarzan story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mya, Tarzan, and Jane were swinging through the forest and Mya was having the time of her life! The sweet fruits and wonderful animals! It was a dream come true!

"Tarzan," Jane whispered while Mya wasn't listening.

"What is it?" he responded.

"I wonder about Mya's parents. She doesn't talk about them." Jane said calmly.

"I know. I tried asking, but she avoided the subject," Tarzan said.

"I feel like something is wrong," Jane said sadly.

"Me too, but we shouldn't press her." Tarzan said.

"But honey, they sail very soon and we need to know more about her." Jane said urgently.

"I know. But how?"

"Let's invite her over for dinner and see." Jane said. Tarzan nodded and followed Jane's lead.

That night…

Mya was just finishing an apple when Jane walked over and sat next to her.

"Mya?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me about your parents. You do have someone waiting for you back home don't you."

"Yes, I do. They are going to meet me at the docks when we return," Mya said quickly. But Jane didn't look convinced. Mya was never a good liar and it was showing.

"Mya, are you telling me the truth?"

Now Mya was defensive. "Why are you asking so much about my family?!"

"Because I'm concerned about you," Jane said calmly. "You don't have any family do you?"

Mya ran a tired hand down her face and nodded "no" sadly. But this small bit of news made Jane smile. Within these few hours, she was really enjoying Mya.

"Well…perhaps we can change some of that," Jane smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"We will discuss it later; for now, let's settle down for the night." Jane grinned.

"Ok. Yeah, I need to head back to the ship," Mya said, now looking at her watch.

"Well maybe you can stay with us tonight."

"Mrs. Jane, I don't think the captain will let me," came the soft answer.

"You let me deal with that, now c'mon!" Jane giggled, now leading her to the lagoon for a swim.

Later that night…

The captain gave Mya permission to stay overnight but she was a bit confused. Tarzan and Jane were talking privately a lot and Jane was giggling uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Mya said, now turning to Terk. The two became great buddies.

"Beats me…you know they're a strange group," Terk teased. Mya only giggled; she learned the gorilla language by studying another group of gorillas in another part of the world. After a few moments, Jane and Tarzan came out in the open.

"So Mya…do you really like it here?" Jane asked.

"Well, I really do like it so far. It is full of adventure and I enjoy the atmosphere," Mya smiled.

"Really?" Tarzan grinned from ear to ear. Mya was a bit unnerved by the large smile. "Because we want to ask you something!"

"Now Tarzan…wait…" Jane said, now afraid he would come on too strong.

"Would you like to be our daughter? We want you to stay here!" Tarzan blurted out.

Mya's face was pure shock. She couldn't believe it and Jane just face palmed. He asked WAY too soon and too fast!

"I-I need some air," Mya said, now walking outside and leaning against a tree. Both of them followed her; she then squeaked when Tarzan hugged her around her waist and Jane gently took her face in her hands.

"Honey, I'm sorry if he asked too soon. We just want you to be a part of our family very badly." Jane cooed.

"B-But you don't even know me!"

"We know enough. And that is good enough for us; we want you to stay here." Tarzan said, now hugging her a bit more. Mya knew they were not your typical parents, but she had really learned to enjoy them.

"Before you give an answer, please think about your answer first," Jane said, not wanting Mya to answer too quickly. Mya nodded and the two left her to think about it.

A few hours later…

Mya woke up with the moonlight shining on her face and she sat up on her feather mattress. She jumped a bit when she felt someone gently touch her shoulder.

"Honey, you ok?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mya smiled.

"Are you sure?" Tarzan asked, now leaning down from his bed and feeling her forehead. "You're warm."

"I think you may have a fever." Jane said, now feeling more on the young girl's face and neck.

"She can't travel on that ship for that long with a fever. It is only the captain on that ship." Tarzan said, now a bit worried.

"Then, she needs to stay here with us," Jane replied. Tarzan nodded and he grabbed a vine and swung out. He needed to speak with the captain about Mya and what would happen.

Once on board the ship, they had a nice talk. The captain was all for Mya staying with them, but it would have to be her decision. It was revealed that she had no family and that she was indeed an orphan.

"I see. Thank you captain. We will speak with her," Tarzan replied.

"But let me know first thing in the morning because I don't want to leave her if she does decide to come back with me," the captain said gently.

"I understand. We will." And with those words, he swung back to his treehouse and explained it all to Jane. Mya was still feeling ill and it appeared that she would definitely need rest and relaxation; she was in no position to travel.

"Mya, we spoke to the captain. He told me about you being an orphan. We realize that you aren't used to us and that this all may be strange, but we would like for you to stay with us," Jane said, now cuddling her to her and giving her another sip of soup.

Mya appeared to think about it first and then looked up at them.

"You want me to stay? You guys don't know me very well!" Mya said in surprise.

"But we know enough about you and we do care for you." Tarzan said, now sitting down and giving her some hot tea.

Mya thought about it more, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. She was really curious to see if these people were serious about her.

"Yes, we are sure," Jane said, now sensing her uncertainty.

"We do care about you Mya. And we want you to stay; we want to look after you and take care of you," Tarzan added.

Mya looked at them carefully and nodded happily.

"I-I accept your offer! Thank you so much!" Mya said, now hugging them both. Both of them hugged her back in pure joy. They had really grown to love her in the short time they knew her and now they were going to adopt her.

"We can get the adoption process underway when the tell the captain she wants to stay. In the meantime, welcome home Mya!" Jane grinned from ear to ear as she hugged her new daughter even tighter. Mya could only smile as they cuddled her. There was nothing better than belonging to a family and life turning sweeter than candy!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
